Danni and Gamma
by Marrrcs
Summary: Danni really likes Gamma, but her gender confuses how Gamma feels sexually. Things will get extreme. *NSFW*
1. Chapter 1

This is my first time writing... I take all sorts of respectful criticism, just don't hate.

Chapter 1

Gamma heard a knock on the door and wondered, "Who the fuck visits me?"  
He was a little hesitant. He opened a crack. Suddenly a wild Danni burst into the room and knocked Gamma on the ground, knocking him out. She saw this as her only chance. She tied him up, wrapped him in a body bag and headed out. She put him in the trunk of her tiny car and drove off.

...

Gamma woke up and was instantly blinded by a bright white light. He blinked out the pain and noticed the entire room was white, there was only a door and a mirror, which probably was see-through on the other side. His hands were tied to his back and he had a ball gag in his mouth, but more importantly, he was naked. He started freaking out. "Hahagh! Heag-," he gagged.

"Boooop."  
"Hello? Gamma? HI." She talked over the intercom on the other side of the window,"I bet you're freaking out right now, huh? Well just so you know, we're in some forest in Canada hundreds of miles from any kind of civilization. You can scream all you want, no one will ever hear you. Mmmkay? Hey turn around! Your pee-pee is cute, don't hide it. I wanna see it. Well, Diction is about to stream so I'll check on you later and maybe... you know? Have a little fun..."  
"Boooop."

Gamma was hyperventilating.  
He started thinking, "What the fuck is going on? Last thing I remember, I was in my room, IN PENNSYLVANIA. SHE SAID WE WERE IN CANADA... THIS IS ALL MY FAULT," he started tearing up.

"I never should've flirted with her, or dis her in that Skype call. I should've known how she would've reacted! I bet she wants to have her way with me. She wants to destroy my dirty little butthole..." He then really started to freak out, "I've never been penetrated... And her penis is huge, we've all seen it in a Skype call. Skye recently showed us hers and Danni got pissed it was bigger than hers... They were both hot..."

"WHAT THE FUCK AM I THINKING, IM STRAIGHT. STRAIGHT. STRAIGHT. STRAIGHT."

"But... But, what if I'm not. I haven't been with to many girls. It's always awkward with them. Maybe this'll be a nice change. To be butt fucked everyday by Danni sounds nice actually... I'm gonna do it," he then curled up and went to sleep.

...

"Boooop."  
"Gamma? GAMMA, WAKE UP."

He shot straight up.

"Oh, my. Seems you've been thinking of me..."

Gamma then blushed as his 4 incher was sticking up. He was never really neat down there. His pubes were long and out in all directions.

"Tee hee. We're so gonna have fun with that."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapters 2 & 3**

She came into the room wearing nothing but leaves on a string. Gamma ran to the farthest side of the room. Terrified but turned on. He started breathing heavily and gagged.

"Oh I'm sorry," she took off the ball gag and untied him.

"THANK YOU," he shouted. He looked at the door. He wanted to, but at the same time, didn't.

She left the room and came back with a laptop. "I don't want people thinking you're missing or hurt," she handed it to him. "Max is streaming today. You're gonna be there."

"The stream was fun," Gamma thought, "Still can't believe someone made an Ilovegamma account."

He started thinking about why Danni liked him so much. He didn't really like himself. Gamma always put himself down. But then he started thinking of Danni. She looked cute, and he knew what was under the bottom leaf. He didn't now whether that meant he liked guys or just penis.

Danni saw how he was looking at her crotch. She blushed but knew she had him. She wanted him and she wanted him now. She wrapped her arms around him and started kissing him. He didn't struggle. It seemed like he wanted this too.

She took off whatever cover she had on. She stopped The kissing and grabbed Gamma's hands. "Let's go do this somewhere a little more comfortable," she winked at him.

They came into this huge hit pink room. It almost hurt to look at it. Gamma didn't mind. All he wanted at the moment was sex. Danni took Gamma to the queen sized waterbed in the middle of the room. They started making out again, Danni on top. There was nipple biting, lip biting, passionate times. After about a half hour, Danni reached over to the nightstand and pulled out a condom and lube out of one of the drawers. Gamma almost came at the sight of this.

Danni put the condom next to them and she grabbed both their cocks and jerked them of simultaneously. She stood up and opened the condom. She rolled it over her 8 inch, thick and veiny dick. Gamma was sweating with anticipation and horniness.

She grabbed the bottle of lube and put it on the tip of her fingers. Gamma knew what was coming and closed his eyes. She started with one finger, rubbing against the rim. Gamma moaned. She then added another finger making Gamma clench up a bit. "Relax, it's gonna be ok, just push out like you're taking a poo," Danni whispered.

Gamma did this and Danni was able to slide a third finger in. He gasped. Now that his butthole was stretched out enough, she would be able to put her dick in him with less of a problem and it wouldn't hurt him as much. She knew this was his first time and she didn't want him feeling any pain, just pleasure. "Spread your legs."

"Gamma looks so hot," she thought. She lined up her dick and his hole and rubbed it with her head, teasing him.

"JUST PUT IT IN," yelled Gamma.

She started by pushing it in a little until her head was in. Gamma grabbed the bed sheets in pain. "Here, I'll hold it in," whispered Danni. She continued slowly when Gamma's breathing calmed.

"It's in all the way," said Danni.

"Thank god."

She started pulling out and pushing in slowly. Gamma's breathing picked up. Only this time, he was feeling pleasure. he started moaning. Danni felt the same way and picked up her speed. They were making a ton of noise.

Danni leaned over and started kissing him. Gamma opened his mouth and their tongues started wrestling. She then grabbed his dick and started jerking him off too. After a minute, this was too much for Gamma. He exploded all over Danni's stomach and hand. He was gasping for air from the immense orgasm.

Danni found this really hot and came. She fell over next to him.


End file.
